


Different Kinds of Heat

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Summer, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “I felt too hot, Ko. So I thought that I would feel better if I had nothing on. And guess what? It worked.”





	Different Kinds of Heat

Yabu felt like he was going to liquefy.

He sat on the couch of the living room, the windows open and the fan straight in front of him, and he still felt so hot that he wished he could lock himself up in the refrigerator for just an hour or two.

When Kei came into the room, he almost fell off the couch.

“Kei! What the hell...”

The younger was completely naked, and that couldn’t be a good thing.

In cases like that, when the weather was this hot, it could never be a good thing having his boyfriend naked at a few inches away from him.

“I felt too hot, Ko.” he replied, smiling. “So I thought that I would feel better if I had nothing on. And guess what? It worked.” he said, shrugging and smiling mischievously to him.

Yabu forced himself not to look at him; instead he put the fan even closer.

“Actually I don’t think it’s a good idea.” he grumbled, while the other laughed.

“Oh, come on! You should try it too!” he suggested, sitting next to him. “You’ll feel good, I promise.” he said then, barely touching his cheek with his fingertips.

Kota moved away from him, standing up with a dark look on his face.

“Really, Kei” he swallowed. “I don’t think I need to.” he stated, tearing his eyes away from him.

Kei puffed, crossing his arms.

“I just thought it could be funny. You’ve been complaining about heat since this morning, I just thought I could offer you a solution. And something else to do, maybe.”

Kota got back to him, putting his hands on the younger’s shoulders.

“Listen, Kei.” he said. “I’m about to melt. You want me to undress, and you’re already naked. That would mean sex. And sex would mean even more heat. And, really, I don’t think I can stand to feel hotter than this. I think I’ve already reached my boiling point.” he explained, while the other kept looking at him straight in the eyes.

“Wanna bet?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and quickly kneeling down on the floor, making the other’s pants slide down his legs.

“Kei! Can you actually hear me when I talk?” the older complained, trying to escape from that assault, finding it harder than he thought.

“You know I don’t.” he answered simply, not wasting any time before putting his mouth over the elder’s length, taking it all down and starting to play with his tongue over it.

Kota caved.

He tried to focus, he really tried.

He tried to think that it wasn’t as hot as it seemed.

Then he lowered his head, he looked at Kei who was taking his cock fully into his mouth and...

Damn. _He_ was definitely hot.

Yabu pushed him away, making him sit back on the couch and spreading his legs enough to sneak in.

He prepared him quickly with his fingers, kissing him, feeling now hotter than he had the whole day and not giving a damn about it.

He kept Kei’s wrists in his hands and brought them over his head while he pushed inside of him, enjoying his scream of pure ecstasy.

He thrust into him again and again, feeling that the heat that was in the air was nothing compared to the one he felt inside his boyfriend’s body.

He started touching him, watching him as he loosened under him, seeing how much pleasure he was feeling only because of him.

He felt him tense before he released on his hand and his own chest, screaming again, letting his body twitch around his lover’s.

Kota smiled to him, leaning down in order to kiss him, going down on his neck, tasting his salty skin while he kept thrusting into him.

When he reached his orgasm, he understood that this was his boiling point, that he had never felt hotter before, and that he sort of liked it.

When he was spent too he laid down on top of his boyfriend, trying to regain his breath.

“That was...” he started saying, and then he smiled.

“Hot?” Kei helped, laughing.

Kota nodded, and then he raised his head to look him in the eyes.

“How about we go buying an air conditioner?”

“Deal.” Inoo answered, quickly, before they both got off the couch.

Kota wasn’t going to allow the heat to win.

It was so much better when Kei was the winner.


End file.
